Sirius Black hates books
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Sirius Black hates books. He hates books with a passion; mainly because they are the only thing that takes up Remus’ precious time and attention, when Sirius so badly desires it himself. WARNING! RLSB slash. Don’t like, turn away NOW!


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Rating: M for sexual content, just to be safe.

Beta: Sam

A/N: Just a little idea I liked and thought you would too! Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius Black hates books. He hates books with a passion. The books they are forced to read for history of magic, books that James is always throwing at his head, what that boy even needed target practice for Sirius had no idea, _he is a seeker for Merlin's sake he should be practicing catching, not throwing! _

Books are dusty and always making him sneeze. But most of all Sirius Black hates books because it is the only thing that takes up Remus' precious time and attention when he so badly desires it himself. Yes, he hates it when Remus is absorbed in a book and he completely ignores his best friend; completely! Sirius Black is not one to take being ignored lightly, especially by the one person he is having some not-so-best-friend-like feelings towards. Sirius tried to ignore these never-before-felt feelings and continues with his book hating.

There comes a day in their seventh year when Sirius decided, enough is enough, and when one Remus Lupin is in the common room studying, Sirius sneaks up to the dorm and proceeds to steal the coveted books stashed in Remus's trunk and pilled on his nightstand and, oddly, under his pillow, _Why would Remus keep a book under his pillow?_ Sirius shrugged and proceeds to hide all of the books under his own bed, putting a charm around them to keep them unnoticeable.

As casually as possible he returned to the common room and promptly engages James in a game of wizard chess. Remus was still studying after their third game,

"Remus, you need a break man" James commented as he pondered how he had managed to lose three times in a row,

"Yea, you can't have _that_ much work"

"Actually I do, because if you recall I missed a few days last week, remember" Remus reminded them as he glanced out of the window at the cloud covered moon, Sirius winced a little at the reminder of his friends affliction and wished he hadn't said anything, both boys went back to setting up a new game and left Remus to his notes.

Only when Peter stumbled into the common room, arms packed with food from the kitchens; asking why they were still here, did they notice how late it was. Sirius looked over to tell Remus to stop working and realised he had fallen asleep over his Arithmacy homework.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Peter asked around a mouthful of pumpkin pie,

"Nah, if we disturb him now he might not be able to go back to sleep and he needs some rest, he has been working on overload for too long" James whispered as Sirius sat Remus up and rested a pillow behind his head. James threw him a blanket and they covered the sleeping werewolf, before ascending the dormitory stairs.

Sirius lay in bed, as usual, not sleeping. He tossed and turned, but just didn't feel tired, he couldn't stop thinking about Remus, couldn't stop picturing that peaceful look on his face as he slept, the tawny hair that fell just into his eyes when he leaned over his essay, those soft pink lips that Sirius wanted to gently kiss. _Damn it, this is not helping! _Sirius scowled at his now prominent erection as his mind ran away with him as to what else he would like to do after kissing Remus.

Sitting up he tried to think of something else, something to help him sleep. Then he remembered the pile of books under his bed, _Remus always seems to read before he sleeps, maybe that helps? _He concluded, and so dangled himself over the edge of his bed and fished around for a book, lifting one out and pulling himself up, he settled cross legged against the headboard, lit his wand and looked at his find. He noted it was the same book that he had found under Remus' pillow, and decided that it would be a good choice, sin as it was obviously a night-time-reading kind of book; he didn't even bother to register the title, just opened it and started reading.

After about five minutes he got fed up of the introduction chapters and decided to skip a few pages. He opened the book to a random page near the middle, hoping it would get a bit more exciting. Exciting it certainly was;

**… _Mark let himself be pressed against the door and have his neck ravaged by lips and teeth. The delicious friction, of stubble against his sensitized skin, ripped a guttural moan from his throat. His blood boiled and he let his hands wander over Addams body, down his muscled chest to cup the hard flesh…_**

Sirius snapped the book shut, and glanced around him, feeling like he had been caught red-handed, only when he registered that the sound of harsh breathing was coming from him, did he stop and calm himself down. _What the hell? Remus! Innocent looking, studious Remus reads erotica? No, shit, gay erotica! That can't be right, surely, why would he? Unless… but no, Remus isn't gay… is he? NO, SIRIUS, don't get your hopes up! _He chided himself _No wonder Remus loves these books so much! _

With one last cursory look around him to make sure the other boys were still asleep, Sirius opened the book again and continued to read. Needles to say he felt anything but sleepy and his erection was now painfully reminding him it hadn't gone away. He started to relieve himself of this problem as the images of the scenes in the book filled his mind.

Suddenly he stopped and thought about where this book was: under Remus pillow. Which meant that he had been reading it recently, which then gave way to images of Remus sitting in the same position Sirius found himself in; book in one hand and straining erection in the other. Sirius let out a groan at that thought, Remus' long thin fingers; that so delicately caressed the pages of his beloved book, gently stroking himself to completion, as Sirius found himself currently doing. Closing his eyes and picturing the expression of ecstasy on Remus' face, in those few moments of bliss, sent Sirius over the edge with a shudder and stifled cry.

* * *

The next morning Remus woke slowly and felt his muscles protest as he tried to roll away from the sun-light which was currently blinding him. Realisation dawned on him that; one, he was not lying down; two, he was not in his bed; and three, there were four 1st year girls staring at him with identical expressions that can only be described as an 'awwww' look.

Scowling at said girls, before they ran away giggling, Remus got up and stretched himself out, hearing bones crack and pop in protest at the awkward position they were subjected to sleep in last night. Gathering his half finished essays he made his way to the dormitory to have a shower and change before lessons started.

* * *

Sirius was woken up by the sound of the shower running behind the bathroom door adjacent to his bed. As he sat up Remus' book fell onto the floor and he quickly picked it up and stuffed it under his pillow, before getting out of bed and entering the steam filled bathroom.

All day Sirius kept sneaking glances at Remus, trying to discern if he knew his books were missing yet, it didn't seem so, but then again, Remus was a little bit sneaky when it came to revenge. Not many realised it, but as a marauder Remus had a very devious side.

Remus decided to forgo homework that evening and relaxed in the common room with the other boys, Sirius was glad of this, and Remus didn't even have a book to distract him so he had all the attention he wanted.

Sirius loved it when he could have Remus all to himself, because when Remus put his mind to something it was always whole-heartedly even if it was just a conversation between the two of them about the uselessness of non-airborne sport. Sirius revelled in the passion Remus put into his debate that muggle sport was just as dangerous and fun to watch, that sparkle in his amber eyes when Sirius made him laugh, that crooked smile that was rare and fleeting most of the time, but freely given to Sirius when it was just them, talking, laughing, living.

The evening dragged on and there was a light snow beginning to sprinkle by the time the four finally headed to bed. Peter was in bed, curtains drawn, snoring within 5 minutes of entering the dormitory. James was sitting on the end of his bed removing his socks when Remus flew out from behind his curtains,

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOKS?" He bellowed across the room. Sirius froze, half in and half out of his pyjama trousers, trying in vein to look innocent,

"What books?" he asked quietly, Remus gestured wildly to his bedside table where there was usually a stack of at least four, "What makes you think I took them?" he asked, sounding genuinely offended at being the only accused here.

"I just know!" Remus replied in a hard steady voice, eyes never leaving Sirius'

"Oh, it's that whole psychic thing right, damn I forgot about that. Sorry, please stop reading my thoughts" Sirius then covered his ears as if to stop thoughts escaping, Remus just gaped at him and glanced at James's equally bewildered expression

"Psychic thing?" Remus asked hesitantly,

"Yea, I read it in a book somewhere that you're psychic" at this James burst out laughing

"What a line in a book actually said 'Remus Lupin is psychic'" James sniggered as Remus tried to hide a smile,

"No you plum, it said that werewolves are psychic" Sirius replied, more than a little angry that they were laughing at him "Stop laughing at me, I don't ever see you read you antler sprouting little bas-"

"I don't know what you were reading, but it's wrong, I'm not psychic, I don't think any werewolves are" Remus cut in before James got really offended and spells started to fly, "Anyway that's besides the point, I want my books back, and I know it was you because Peter wouldn't think of it on his own and James is too scared of me to steal my books"

"I am not" James replied indignantly, Remus let out a low growl and James visibly cowered towards his pillow, "Well ok, maybe I'm just not stupid enough to anger a werewolf" he replied, looking pointedly at the still half dressed Sirius

"Fine, have your books back" Sirius put his other leg into his pyjama trousers and then bent under his bed to retrieve that mountain of books and dump them in Remus's arms,

"Thank you" Remus replied. James decided that the action was over and drew his curtains. Remus placed the books on his bed and began to sort them into piles; he placed five on his night stand and the others neatly into his trunk.

Sirius climbed into bed and left a slight gap in his curtains so he could watch Remus meticulously arrange his books, he smiled at the almost compulsive nature that Remus organised things. He lay back on his pillow and heard Remus shuffle about a little more, before there was a few seconds of silence, and then his curtains were ripped back

"Wha- Remus? What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he started up into the glaring eyes of his friend

"There's one missing" Remus replied through clenched teeth

"Well don't blame me. That's all I took, it's not my fault if you've misplaced one" Sirius replied annoyed again at this blatant accusation,

"I do not misplace things, I know exactly where all my things are kept" Remus replied, Sirius didn't doubt it, considering the way he ordered his life.

"Well I don't know, do I?" Sirius replied indignantly, before it dawned on him which book Remus was looking for, the one currently under his pillow… _uh oh, if he knows I have it right here then he will probably guess I've looked at it and that I know that he reads that kind of thing and that I kept it here with me, what if he finds out I liked it too? Maybe that's not a bad thing? Should I risk it? Hmm I don't think that would go down well "So you like gay erotica? Me too, lets make out" No! Don't be silly. I know, I can just wait and slip it back under his pillow tomorrow. Then again, he is just standing there staring at me, I don't think he is going to leave any time soon. Shit why is he looking at me like that? He _can _read mind! I knew it!_

"What?" Sirius finally asked starting to sweat a little

"I know you have it and I want it back" Remus replied calmly. Sirius didn't seem to have many options at the moment, either lie and then sneak it back or give it to him now, either way Remus would know it was him, and guess that he had looked at it a little considering it wasn't just sitting under his bed like the others had been.

"Ok, fine" Sirius gave in pulled it out from under his pillow and put it in Remus's waiting hand. Remus raised an eyebrow,

"You had it under your pillow?" he asked

"You had it under yours!" Sirius scowled back

"Yes, but I actually read it. Why would you steal it and put it under your pillow- unless…" Remus's eyes widened and he looked down at the cover of the book, before suddenly moving it behind his back, "You read it! Didn't you?"

"Wha- Well- I… I mean- I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe… Oh hell! Yes, yes I read some of it" he finally admitted "What's so bad about that" he pouted and looked anywhere but at Remus

"Well, nothing I just… Didn't think it would be… your sort of book" Remus asked carefully

"Maybe it is" Sirius replied quietly, concentrating very hard on his hands that were sitting in his lap

"That's…. a surprise" Remus replied just as quietly,

"It was a surprise to me to find you had a book … like that"

"I suppose it's not very… common" Remus replied looking at his feet

"There's nothing wrong with uncommon… right?" Sirius asked, almost worriedly. Remus looked up then at the boy before him; he looked very small and uncertain about that

"No, there's nothing wrong at all!" Remus replied with a confidence he rarely felt. Sirius let his eyes meet the soft amber orbs of his friend. They stood unmoving, eyes locked for a long time. Sirius started to fidget his hands in the blanket; Remus decided it was time to say something… but what

"If you had wanted to borrow it" he gestured to the book clutched in his hand "you just had to ask" Remus felt that was a bit of a stupid thing to say after they had both just practically admitted that they were attracted to men. Sirius looked at his hands again and seemed lost for words, he just nodded slightly. "Well, good night then" Remus finally said

"Hmm? Yea, yea night" Sirius replied still not looking at him. Remus took a step back and closed Sirius's curtains before padding across the floor and into his own bed.

Sirius sat there for a while, not really sure what had just happened. _If Remus has a book like that then he is probably bisexual, if not gay. The fact that I read it means he will be thinking the same of me. So we both like men… yet he didn't allude to anything specific, just because he likes men doesn't mean he is going to like me in that way. Then again I didn't exactly make my feeling towards him obvious either. So do I take a chance that I'm a guy and he likes guys and just go for it? And risk making a complete fool of myself? Or do I wait to see if he will make the first move, if any. Damn it, why is this so complicated! _

Sirius sat in silent frustration for too long, thinking of what could be, if he only had the guts to get out of bed and go and confront Remus. Sighing resolutely he got himself out of bed and over to the other side of the room. He stood before Remus's curtain uncertain as to what to do now. He started shivering in the cold room and so before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled the curtain back and opened his mouth to say something. His mouth however made no sound, only gaped at the sight before him.

Remus sat bolt upright and pulled his duvet over his exposed body, blushing furiously as he tried to hide his blatant erection and pretend he wasn't doing what Sirius saw him doing. Remus coughed slightly,

"Uh… Sirius… what um… what's up?" he managed to ask, chewing his lip and looking away to the right. Sirius made a small sound in his throat that could have meant anything; Remus looked up at him and blinked rapidly at what he saw. Sirius had his eyes fixed to Remus's, his pupils dilated in blatant arousal, only made more prominent by the tent in his trousers.

Sirius saw Remus glance down at his crotch and it snapped him out of some sort of trance, and he took a step back and tried to articulate something fitting to say… there was nothing.

Try as he might Remus couldn't look away; Sirius was standing bare-chested and aroused. Remus wanted him more than he had wanted anything else at that moment in time. A low whimper of need escaped Remus's parted lips before he launched himself at the raven haired boy. They met in a crash of lips and a muddle of limbs as they tried to hold onto each other, Remus pulled Sirius back and on top of him as they collapsed onto the bed. Remus muttered a quick silencing charm before the curtains closed themselves on the boys tryst.

The feel of the soft material over Remus's naked flesh let lose a moan of pleasure, Sirius used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Remus's hot mouth, rutting against each other they panted and stroked and pulled at each other, needing more. Remus managed to work his hand between their bodies and push Sirius's trousers down slightly freeing his hardened flesh. Their lips parted and Remus grasped his length in his hand, Sirius gasped at the contact, before groaning his appreciation.

"Yes, oh please Remus" he panted into the juncture of Remus's shoulder; Remus let out a growl and flipped them over. Sirius found himself on his back his neck being assaulted by lips and teeth and tongue as Remus continued to pump him harder.

Sirius felt Remus's hard cock thrusting against his thigh, so he let his hand fall down from the tangle of Remus's hair, along his prominent spine, over his hip and up his length until his thumb was rubbing over the sensitive head, spreading pre-cum as Remus moaned around one of Sirius's nipples.

They both thrust and pulled in a rhythm that matched their heartbeats and breathing, sweat slicked skin slid over each other as their movements became faster, frantic even. Their cry's of pleasure getting louder and louder as they neared release. Their lips met again, tongues tangling as they tasted each others need and desperation, Sirius was first to go over the edge as his world went black and sensation took him over, Remus felt the hot seed cover his hand and stomach and was pushed into oblivion, his moan of pleasure swallowed in their hot kiss.

The arm that Remus was using to hold himself up shook and then gave way and he collapsed onto the hot body beneath him. Sirius huffed out a laugh, Remus looked up, and Sirius had the most ridiculous looking grin he had ever seen. Remus let out a small laugh and then buried his face in Sirius's neck, breathing in his scent, their scent. They lay together for a long time as they enormity of what they had just done sank in,

"Wow" Remus heard Sirius sigh out. He laughed again,

"Wow?" Remus questioned,

"Yeah, wow" Sirius smiled "that was … better then I imagined"

"Mmm, for me too" Remus agreed

"Oh yes? And how long have you been imagining this?" Sirius asked in a mock serious voice

"Longer than I want to admit" Remus replied quietly,

"Me too" Sirius whispered, feeling a light blush creeping into his cheeks. Remus shifted himself to lie next to Sirius on his side and leaned in to kiss the side of his neck.

"What now?" Remus asked looking away, lip between his teeth again.

"Whatever you want" Sirius replied, looking hopeful,

"I want you" Remus confessed

"Give me about half an hour and I will see what I can do" Sirius smile waggling his eyebrows, Remus hit his arm,

"Idiot, you know what I mean" Sirius smile faltered a little

"Yeah, no, I – I want that too. I mean- I want you too" Sirius gave a little laugh and threw his arm over his eyes, "Wow I am crap at forming a coherent sentence today. Look what you do to me?" He removed his arm and pretended to glare at Remus, who just pressed their lips together and threaded his fingers through Sirius's thick black hair. Sirius relaxed into the kiss and they let their lips say all the things their brains wouldn't let them. Or maybe it was their pride which stopped them expressing their feelings in words.

Settling themselves down to try and get some sleep before dawn peaked; Sirius lay on his front and slid his arms under the pillow. A wide smile broke out on his lips when he felt the corner of a book. Removing it from its place he recognised the one he had been reading the previous night, he held it up and raised an eyebrow at Remus; who blushed deeply,

"You know what Remus? I love books!" Sirius grinned and then replaced the book under the pillow.

* * *

A/N: How was that little one-shot for you then? Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
